


[podfic] they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)

by lunatique, read by lunchee (lunchee), yue_ix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, less than 30mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'they tell me their secrets' by etothepii read aloud. </p><p>In Afghanistan, the supplies tell him when they're running low, and the cars always, always tell him when strangers have touched them, and John gets known as having a knack (paranoia, his men call it, but he's never missed a single car bomb) for keeping his men safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they tell me their secrets (will you tell me yours too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147628) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> From yue-ix:- 
> 
> This was recorded live with 3 people: lunchy_munchy, lunatique and yue_ix. We've edited the text slightly to fit this. The text is based on the context of John being able to hear objects. There are 2 versions of the file available: one is the regular version as we read it, and the other, "echo", has a slight echo effects added to the object's voices. Lunatique is the narrator, Lunchee is John, Yue-ix is Sherlock, and we all play around for the voice of the objects. It was very fun.

  
  
Stream it (echo version)  
  
Now with permanent archive link courtesy of the[Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/they-tell-me-their-secrets-will-you-tell-me-yours-too)!  
  
Download echo version: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040812.zip)(13MB) || [Audiobook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040811.zip) || [Back-up](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/they%20tell%20me%20their%20secrets%20%28echo%29.mp3) thanks to paraka!

Download non-echo version: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040810.zip)(14MB) || [Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022012040813.zip) || [Back-up](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/they%20tell%20me%20their%20secrets.mp3) thanks to paraka!


End file.
